magiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Year of the Fin
" | season = 1 | number = 1 | image = Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan),+Vera+Evans.jpg | airdate = April 6, 2012 | writer = | director = | previous = None | next = " " }} " " is the 1st episode of Magic City season 1, and the series premiere. It is the 1st episode in the series overall. Synopsis Miami Beach, 1958-1959. As Ike Evans rings in the New Year at his luxurious Miramar Playa Hotel, Havana falls to Castro’s rebels. It’s a turbulent time in Miami, but it’s THE place to be. The Kennedys, the mob and the CIA all hold court here. And Ike, he’s the star of his hotel. But everything comes at a price. To finance his dream, he sold his soul to mob boss Ben “The Butcher” Diamond. Ike’s wife Vera, a former showgirl, and his three kids (Stevie, Danny, and Lauren) think he’s an honorable man, but he can’t break his pact with the devil. His life is a façade. In fact, nothing at the Miramar Playa is what it seems. By day, it’s diving clowns and cha-cha lessons. By night, escorts have secret liaisons with husbands in the family cabanas, while Miami’s seedier residents and the law drift together to hear legendary singers, musicians and comics. As Ike’s world threatens to implode, he fights for his family, and the Miramar Playa, in the Magic City. Memorable Quotes Credits Cast Starring #Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans #Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans #Steven Strait as Stevie Evans #Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond #Christian Cooke as Danny Evans #Elena Satine as Judi Silver #Dominik Garcia-Lorido as Mercedes Lazaro #Taylor Blackwell as Lauren Evans #and Danny Huston as Ben Diamond Guest starring #Alex Rocco as Arthur Evans #Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro #Michael Rispoli as Bel Jaffe #Leland Orser as Mike Strauss #Bradford Tatum as "Dandy" Al Haas Co-Starring #Willa Ford as Janice Michaels #John Cenatiempo as Vincent Lamb #Michael Beasley as Grady James #Karen-Eileen Gordon as Florence #Taylor Anthony Miller as Ray Ray Mathis #Karen Garcia as Inez #Shelby Fenner as Myrnna #Patti Austin as Ella Fitzgerald #Ricky Waugh as Barry "Cuda" Lansman #Anthony J. Ribustello as Jilly Rizzo #Patrick Michael Buckley as Monte #Cappy Pillon as the Announcer #Steve Sands as Guest 1 #Natalie Miller as Guest 2 Crew Opening credits #Cathy Sandrich Gelfond - Casting #Amanda Mackey - Casting #Kate Caldwell - Casting #Danielle Luppi - Music #Gabriel Beristain - Director of Photography #Carlos Barbosa - Production Designer #Christopher Nelson - Editor #Dwayne Shattuck - Episodic Producer #Todd London - Supervising Producer #Lawrence Konner - Co-Executive Producer #Ed Bianchi - Co-Executive Producer #Geyer Kosinski - Executive Producer #Mitch Glazer - Executive Producer #Mitch Glazer - Creator #Mitch Glazer - Writer #Carl Franklin - Director Closing credits #Tim Christenson - Co-Producer #Jennifer Jackson - Associate Producer #Dwayne Shattuck - Unit Production Manager #Melanie Grefe - First Assistant Director (AD) #Karen Radzikowski - First AD #Karen Manuel - Second AD #Christian Clarke - Second AD #Carol Ramsey - Costume Designer #Linda Cohen - Music Supervisor How would you rate episode 1? ♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥ ♥♥ ♥ Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes